Simplemente Amor
by Ran y Pabnii
Summary: Chiara y Marianella son amigas desde su infancia llegando a compartir no solo juguetes, ropa o comida, sino también una casa y familia. Cuando los padres, de una de ellas, deciden mudarse a las dos no les queda de otra que aprender no solo francés; sino adaptarse a un nuevo caótico estilo de vida. Por supuesto, el romance no está en segundo plano.


**Kentin x OC. Armin x OC. ****¿Uso de palabras "oji-" "peli-"?**

**Dedicado a mi mejor amiga que fue la que me metió al mundo de CDM.**

**¡Dejo de molestarlos y a leer!**

**¸º˛****ო**

**¸º˛****ო**

**¸º˛****ო****¸ SIMPLEMENTE AMOR ¸º˛****ო**

_EPISODIO 0.__**INTRUDUCCIÓN**_

"**Oh, quiero morirme. Quiero morirme ahora"** Tomó aire, avanzando lentamente.

Mientras la pequeña pelinegra caminaba unos pasos subiendo la pequeña escalinata, una chica de cabello castaño estaba quieta en su lugar, con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

La pelinegra tocó el timbre. Un tono estilo Beethoven empezó a sonar, haciéndola echarse para atrás por el susto. A los pocos segundos se oyeron pisadas y después una mujer, de cabello canoso pero rostro severo y gesto inmutable, fue la que atendió.

–¿Sí? –la esquelética mujer preguntó, viéndola de arriba abajo con severidad.

"**Waah. ¡Su cara da miedo!"** Increíblemente era como si la mirada de la dueña de esa vieja casa le hubiera cortado la lengua tal cual la mitológica Medusa volviendo piedra a quienes la veían.

Viendo que no había reacción por parte de la pelinegra, la castaña se situó delante.

–Disculpe la molestia –Sonriendo ligeramente con ojos dudosos, habló calmada –¿Es usted la Señorita Carresa Bessette, profesora de francés?

Mujer y joven mantuvieron la conversación por unos minutos más, comentando, finalmente se despidieron y las dos jovencitas se marcharon de las afueras de la antigua casa estilo vampírica.

–No puedo creer que de verdad esto vuelva a pasar –la castaña rió– Digo. ¿Si un chico te invitara a salir también vas a congelarte...O te tirarías por la ventana?

–No es gracioso –chilló la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño.

–Ya sé, seguro que te da tan mala suerte que no estarían en un segundo piso. Todo un fallo –alzó el pulgar, mirándola mientras le giñaba– Si estoy cerca, te salvo, sino –hizo un gesto de cortar, con su palma, alrededor de su cuello– ¡Quedarías muy mal!

–¡Ya no juegues, Mar! –gritó irritada, con sus mejillas rojas.

–¡Guao! ¡Chiara me gritó! –se tocó el pecho dramáticamente– ¡En público! –dijo haciendo señas con sus manos a las personas que pasaban.

Totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada Chiara bajó la cabeza al suelo, apresurando su paso. –Marianella, esto no me da risa.

Detrás de ella Marianella que logró seguirla con bastante facilidad suspiró pesadamente cuando ambas caminaron hacia el final de la avenida, dando toda vuelta a las verjas del parque.

–Tenemos mucha suerte de que la señora esa nos diera lugar –Chiara comentó, frunciendo más el ceño.

Marianella asintió, de no ser por la mujer seguro que tendrían que aprender el idioma por CDs y no era cosa que le gustara a ninguna. Lo habían intentado y el resultado fue tener que, precisamente, buscar un profesor o profesora que les enseñara. Tal parecía que aprender por cuenta propia no era para ellas.

"**Me pregunto quién inventó el francés, es muy difícil para ser el lenguaje del amor. ¿Será que era un hombre que le resultaba difícil el amor?"** Pensó para sí misma Marianella, alzando una ceja.

–Ey, Chiara nunca te preguntaste

–¿Quién inventó el francés? –interrumpió con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro– No, pero creo con que te lo preguntes, muchas veces, soy tan feliz. –comentó entre una carcajada.

Marianella se encogió de hombros. –Deberías admitir que tengo razón, seguro que era un tipo que le fue mal en el amor y que quería que quienes hablaran "el idioma del amor" también les fuera mal.

Chiara hizo una mueca ante semejante lógica. –Tal vez... –terminó susurrando, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa.

Apenas entraron Chiara le puso llave a la puerta y se fue corriendo directo a la cocina a su vez que Marianella iba hacia la sala, a encender el televisor.

–¡CHIARA, YA CASI COMIENZA! –pegó un grito la castaña al leer en la pantallas el anuncia que siempre colocaban antes de ciertos programas.

–¡YA VENGO! –devolvió el grito la pelinegra, tras lo que se oyó el ruido de un golpe –¡AGH!

Chiara vino corriendo, trayendo una bandeja de plástico en su mano se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá.

Marianella tomó de la bandeja el vaso que no tenía sorbillo y una porción de las pequeñas galletas que había en el platón. Chiara la imitó, solo que acercando su propio vaso.

Una melodiosa y enérgica canción comenzó a sonar indicando que la apertura del programa iniciaba pero, en cuanto los rostros de los protagonistas del programa televisivo aparecieron, la pantalla del televisor se puso negra de golpe. Estaba apagada.

–¡NOOO! –gritaron las dos chicas, mirando al televisor con una profunda tristeza.

–Chicas... –en cuanto ambas escucharon esa voz, giraron la cabeza de inmediato.

–¡Papá /Señor Papá! –Chiara fingió una sonrisa inocente y Marianella la imitó.

El rostro del hombre no cambió de la emoción de seriedad que expresaba, así que Marianella habló.

–Ey ¿Sabe qué? ¡Pudimos encontrar quien nos enseñe!

Viendo el plan Chiara agregó. –Es una señora que no vive tan lejos de nuestra casa, así no vas a tener problemas de llevarnos, digo, porque no te gusta que vayamos en cualquier otro medio de transporte ¿No?

–¿No deberían estar en la escuela a esta hora?

Las chicas sintieron una gota gorda rozar sus nucas. –¿Por qué deberíamos? –preguntaron ambas, la castaña sonriendo nerviosa y la pelinegro frunciendo el seño también nerviosa.

–Porque el horario de entrada es a las 9:00 am.

Sin tener más excusa, ellas gritaron. –¡ES CULPA DEL CAMBIO DE HORARIO!

El hombre solo pudo palmearse la frente, reprochándose ser mal padre.

**¸º˛****ო****¸º˛****ო****¸º˛**

**Es la primera vez que publico y más por acá. ¡No sé, desde que me hablaron del juego lo adoro! Primero quiero aclarar que este fanfic es un Kentin x OC y Castiel x OC sin otras parejas planeadas hasta ahora.**

**Aunque ustedes pueden decirme ¿Qué otra pareja les gustaría que usara?**

**IMPORTANTE**

**Si quieren que use alguno de sus personajes, pueden mandarme la descripción por Mensaje Privado y veo si puedo agregarla. ¿Les parece? ¡Puede ser villano o amigo, primo, pariente, hombre, niño, mujer, lo que quieran!**

**Pero solo acepto 5 como máximo, uno de cada fanficker ¿Capicci? xD**

**Y buenooo ¿Merezco algún review? ¿O mi fanfict continuación? ¡Un saludo a todos! OuO**


End file.
